Baking It
by rockpaperscissorslizardrock
Summary: Everything has changed. Except for Amy's love of doughnuts...and all things pastry.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Hey! I know a lot of you are probably still mad about the way "The Back Porch" ended. Don't worry! I'm still working on part 2, but this is a little something I couldn't help but delve into in the mean time! Enjoy and please review :)**

* * *

I remember the day I had to watch her get married.

Never seen anything so beautiful in my whole life. She was… luminous. Radiant. The ivory dress she wore was simple, with lace accents and no sleeves. Her hair was curled into large ringlets that came together like a maze of vines down her neck; rendering her some kind of woodland princess. But it was only when I watched her cry as she read her vows that I whimpered. That was the only part where I…felt something. Is that mean? Probably. Anyway, by that point, we'd gotten to a place in our friendship where I could actually attend this wedding. You know…the Karma and Liam wedding. The one thing that would pretty much solidify any hope I could have of…never mind. I have to say, my favorite part—and I know for sure this is mean—is when she was so caught up in her sobbing that she didn't repeat the last part of what the offiiciant said, about promising lifetime of love to Liam. It was an honest mistake. She was blubbering so much, I'm honestly surprised she even got that far. But if there's one part I'm glad she missed…that's the one. And I know That doesn't sound like a best friend thing to say...and that's cause it's not. I was in God damn love and it fucked me up. Bad. made me change the type of friend I was.

The funny thing is, people think the key to a long lasting relationship is to build it on a foundation of friendship. Bullshit. Falling in love with your best friend is— is the absolute fucking worst. Wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy; not even Lauren. It was like every single emotion contradicted the last one. I was way too young for that shit. And even when we stopped lying and "broke up", I really missed pretending to be Karma's girlfriend...the handholding, the scheming, the freedom to touch her in public…of course...The feel of her lips on mine may or may not have been worth the whole ordeal.  
But the next part? The one where she spoke to me every day about how she almost lost it to Liam? Where she went on and on about how good it felt to have her first boyfriend? Where she asked me about me and I…had nothing to say…?  
That part fucking blew.

* * *

"What's making you think of all this, Amy?" Shane crosses his arms impatiently.  
"Seriously. No one cares." Lauren absently rolls a pad of dough.  
"Not what I meant." Shane rolls his eyes.  
"What do you _think_ made me think of this? She calls years after moving away with Liam…years of silence by the way… expecting me to be excited to make this anniversary cake for her?"  
"Amy. You have Reagan now…why does any of this matter?" Shane asks.  
"I feel like you guys have forgotten exactly how close Karma and I were. "  
"What I remember is how she used to play with your feelings," Shane continues, cocking a brow.  
Lauren nods along in agreement.  
"No…no she didn't. That's just how we were."  
"_Please_ Amy. She constantly used to check you out." Lauren responded.  
"That was an act."  
"She would straight up stare at your boobs…and make sure you see her doing it."  
I frown. "Ok. A: You guys are exaggerating and B: she's just a good actress. Remember, we had to convince the whole school."  
"Uh I was talking about how she would 'act' during your movie nights." Lauren interjects, "at home."  
"Alone." Shane lifts his brows as punctuation to their point.  
I look from Lauren to Shane and finally shake my head."You're just trying to start shit…like you always do."  
Shane dramatically back pedals, "Just...don't let her do what she always does. You're already all riled up at the prospect of seeing her.—"

"—I am NOT!—"

"—Remember you and Reagan have 6 good years in. You're young, Karma's parents invested in this bakery with you-based on your unhealthy doughnut fetish-and look at everything you've done with it! Don't go all Karmaniac and throw it away when she bats her lashes at you."  
"Seriously. Even I'm impressed at how this place has grown. And I refuse to put my awesome position in jeopardy for that red-headed demon." Lauren declares.  
"It's not like that anymore. And…and even when it was, I am not some completely different person when Karma's around." I say defensively, as I begin to feel insulted.  
Shane and Lauren exchange a look.  
"Fuck you. Both." I grab a pan of rolled dough and throw it in an oven.  
"Look. We're just trying to protect you from the spineless piece of shit you become around her." Lauren says sweetly.  
"Jesus Lauren."

"What?"

"Maybe...back then I...y'know...did some stuff I didn't particularly agree with...to make her happy, but… I'm a grown ass woman now. The Amy of yesteryear would have never been able to do everything you yourselves said I accomplished. And the Amy of today will never go back, okay?"  
"Ok," Shane shrugs.  
Lauren scoffs, mumbles something about my usage of the word 'yesteryear' and leaves the room. Unconvinced.  
Shane watches her leave and comes in closer to me.  
"Sorry. I sometimes forget how intense she gets. You have to understand, this has been the topic of our late night chats so we're a bit riled up too."  
I roll my eyes and smile. I knew I shouldn't've let them share a room.  
"That's all you guys do, huh? Gossip all night like a bunch of giggling-"  
"Look. Don't go getting all jealous, Amy. Had you not chosen the master bedroom across the hall, this could have been a very different situation..."  
I cackle, "It's my house Shane!"  
"Yeah but who buys a house at 20?" He smiles.  
"Someone who's done very well for themselves" the voice seeps into the room like a haunting fog. And I freeze because I don't have to turn to see who it is. I'd know that melodic tone anywhere. Sexy and adorable. Accusatory and innocent. Just like, _constantly_ sultry.  
"Karma," I basically exhale the name.

Have you ever played in the ocean? In the beginning it's all fun and games, right? The wave coming your way looks like something to hop over and laugh about later. But then, just as you think you've made your way around it, it swallows you up, bends you in half, and leaves you wondering how you survived.  
That was what it felt like to lock eyes with Karma. Three years. That's how long it had been. And fuck me if she wasn't even MORE beautiful. It made me angry. I glared at her. But she reciprocated with this warmth…like she couldn't help but love me…like she walked over to me under some kind of spell… like the she'd been waiting three years to hug me.  
I blinked as we pulled away.  
"You're not going to hug me back?" She smiled sadly.  
I stared back at her. "I mean...what the fuck Karma?"


	2. Chapter 2

I can hear a bellowing "Oh Shit!" from Lauren, and a squawking "She tried it!" from Shane.

I know there are only two of them, but I promise you they can sound like an entire audience sometimes. I'd like to tell them to shut fuck up, but everything's gone out of focus. Everything, except for these forest-green orbs staring back at me.

"_What?_" Karma whispers, convinced that she didn't hear me.

Words are coming out of my mouth that I don't have time to filter.

"You can't honestly expect me to be happy to see you?"

Karma frowns.

"You never called back, Karma…I left you messages. I wrote you texts…for months. You were my best friend—"  
"Were?" Her eyes glaze over.  
"Come on." I am stoic. Her sadness is familiar, but doesn't do what it used to to me. "You ended this. I had no choice but to forget about—"  
"Don't say that, Amy. Please don't say that." She catches her breath. "You are…"

There is a pause. A very pregnant pause in which I'm sure all of us, including Lauren and Shane— who had, by the way, pulled up some chairs and poured tea—stopped blinking.

"Right." Karma finally blinks back the tears that never had the nerve to fall, "You're right, Amy. I've...been a terrible friend." She laughs a little. "You must think I'm some kind of asshole waltzing in here and pretending like nothing's happened."  
"A little, yeah." Lauren interjects. Karma glances back at her and continues,  
"I have to be honest, I didn't think the time apart would change a thing. I guess because it hasn't for me… I constantly think about you. When I first moved to New York, I kept telling myself I'd call you back the next week. Next week turned into next month…then I just got embarrassed at how much time had passed. And the more it did, the harder it was to call you back."

I cross my arms in response.

"I know," She giggles nervously. "It's lame…and it's no excuse. But it's true."  
"That's Bullshit, Karma. That does not explain three fucking years. Three years! We were inseparable since kindergarten…couldn't go a few _hours_ ever without hearing from one another…and now this?"  
She shakes her head and shrugs with a half smile.  
"There's something else." I say.

She blinks and it's the first time she's looked away from me. Suddenly perking up, she changes the subject. "I want to hear about all this!" She says gesturing to the bakery around her.

"You must hear about it from your mom and dad."  
"Well—"  
"Nope wait. You've been ignoring them too," I hiss.  
"Daaaaamn!" Shane yells from across the room.

He and Lauren are hooting with their hands over their mouths; having a great time, and I suspect brimming with pride at my surliness.  
Karma nods and bites her bottom lip. "Yeah. They um…they've been a little more forgiving than you though."  
"Well Karma, they have to be. They're your parents." I start walking towards the counter. "The idea of you trying to make your own life without their help makes sense. But imagine how it felt to know that you didn't need me...your supposed 'soul mate'…In what world would it make sense for me to be forgiving?" I sigh, "Honestly, I'm only taking on this project as a favor to your parents. I haven't told them anything …so they think we're fine…"

Karma comes to my side and takes my hand tenderly,  
"Can't we be fine?"  
I snatch it back. "It's not that easy anymore, ok?"  
"Yeah," She nods sadly.  
There's a pang in my chest. There it is. I was waiting for this feeling to return; Sympathy.  
"Look." I bite my lip now. "I'm not saying…I'm not saying we can't work together. I'm not even saying we can't be friends—"  
She beams at me.  
"—Eventually. But you have to give me time, and at some point…an explanation ."  
She comes in close for another excited hug.  
"I will," She whispers in my ear. "I promise. It'll all make sense soon."

Before she lets go, Lauren and Shane leave the room; audibly disgusted. AsKarma notices their absence, she is suddenly relaxed. She pulls away and looks deep into my eyes, still holding my arms.  
"God Amy. I love you so much."  
I look down and exhale. The heat is rushing to my cheeks and I hate myself for blushing…because I know just how she loves me, but I can't stop my body from reacting in a way I told myself to forget.  
"I wrote you Every. Day. But…never mailed a letter. I even transferred them to email…but they're all in my drafts folder. I missed you so bad..." She trails off.  
_Keep it cool, Amy. Ice cold._  
I back away and take the pan of dough I'd put into the oven out and rest it on the counter.  
"You've uh…got a funny way of showing it."  
She laughs nervously. "Let me take you out. We'll have dinner. Just me and you and we can finally…talk."  
"No!" Lauren yells matter-of-factly from the back.  
Karma rolls her eyes and ignores her. "Are you free tonight?"  
"No!" Lauren yells again. I shrug.  
"Um…tomorrow?"  
"She's not free. She's not available….to you...ever." Lauren suddenly appears and leans on a doorframe.

I sigh, exhausted. "She's right. We should…keep this light. Make sure no one gets hurt."  
"_You_ Amy. Make sure _you_ don't get hurt. You're the only one who _ever_ gets hurt." Lauren quirks a brow, glaring at Karma.  
"I've been hurt too, Lauren." The darker haired girl is getting fed up; I can tell because her nostrils flare. At the sight, a familiar the stripe of heat from my chest to my belly button returns. _Fuck_.  
"Oh really?" Lauren steps forward.  
"Yes—"  
"Oh! You mean when your not-yet boyfriend and the best friend you betrayed slept together after they got shtifaced when you broke both of their hearts, Karma?! Are you fucking kidding me?"  
"Excuse me?" Karma's approaching Lauren now.  
"You heard me. Are. You. _Fucking_. Kidding. Me. Do you not see how you—"  
"Okay." I stand between them. "That's enough."  
"I should go." Karma growls at Lauren, then turns to me and smiles weakly.  
I nod, "I'll see you tomorrow, Karma. Me, you, Liam, and your parents have a planning meeting; don't forget."  
Karma grins widely as she leaves, "Yup."

The bell on the front door jangles and I know she's gone.  
"Jesus Christ Lauren!" I turn to her and I can't help but laugh.  
"What?...Too much?"  
I smile lovingly at her.  
She catches me and smirks a little, "Fuck you" she whispers bashfully.  
"It's alive! ," Shane appears and hugs her from behind.  
"Off." She barks.  
He scurries over to me.  
"And where were you my knight in shining armor?" I ask.  
"Where I belong. Behind Queen bee here." He nods towards the blonde and we all head upstairs for the night.

The bakery takes up the bottom floor of our brownstone. The rest is home. The second floor—the main floor—houses the living room, dining room, and our bedrooms. The top floor holds two guest rooms and a second bathroom. I remember when it was just light wood floors and open brick walls... I wasn't particularly impressed, but Shane started clapping the day we found it on our apartment hunt. After a year of making our mark in every room, and finally allowing Lauren move in, it suddenly became a home. Floor to ceiling bookshelves, area rugs, beautifully painted walls…we had fun.  
Shane pours three glasses of Moscato and we all collapse on the couch.

"Sooo, what time should we show up for this meeting tomorrow?" He asks flipping on the television.  
"No. You guys are not coming." I warn. "I won't need my freaking entourage there."  
"I think of us more as the Kelly and Michelle to your Beyoncé..." Shane mumbles.  
"Do you see how quickly you broke today though, Amy? You were good in the beginning—"  
"Real good. I was impressed and aroused." Shane smirks.  
Lauren turns quickly to him, "Ew_._" Then back to me, " …. Amy, you were amazing. You were…well, _me_. But then, the second—the second—she bats her eyes, just like I said—"  
"Wait a minute." I turn off the TV and look to them. "Have either of you ever had a best friend? Like, a _real_ best friend." The question feels more like a plea.  
They look at me blankly.

"Have either of you ever loved somebody?"  
More vacant stares.  
"Ok. Well…imagine what it would be like if you felt both of those things in one person…she's like my family—"  
"Gross."  
"Incest is not best."  
"—As in, I can't just stop loving her—even as a friend…that doesn't just go away; even after three years of silence. I don't want to hurt her and I don't think I want to be with her—"  
"You sure?"  
"Shut up. I _don't_ want to be with her. But I'll always care. I know what I want, and I already have it with Reagan. I'm good, guys. I really appreciate your help, but I'm good."  
They both shrug with raised brows as I finish my wine and head for bed. I get to my room and before the TV is turned on again, I hear a faint, "She's not good," which I know they've said it in unison.  
I also know  
They're right.

* * *

The next day's meeting was held in the Ashcroft's restaurant, (the one the food truck had evolved into) an hour before it was to open for dinner. Would you believe there was a month long waiting list for reservations? Anyway, I ran it by Shane and Lauren and the only way they were going to let me attend without them was if I brought Reagan. I wasn't opposed; much better bodyguard if you ask me.

That night, the maitre d' let us in and led us towards a booth in the back where Karma's parents sat with Liam.  
"Oh Amy!" Mr. and Mrs. Ashcroft came bounding towards me with tears in their eyes. They hugged me intensely.  
Reagan's eyes widen.  
Mine too; those two squeeze so tight.

"We missed you," They smile as they pull away.  
"You saw me yesterday..." I say under my breath.  
Then they turn to my girlfriend, "Reagan! You look beautiful!" They embrace her just as tightly. She looks to me incredulously and I have to stifle a laugh.  
Liam rises and politely gives me a hug. "How've you been?"  
"Good," I smile back. "Good."  
"Reagan," He hugs her too. "You guys look amazing. I'm sure we'll be gearing up for you two to have one of these soon, huh?"  
"What? A planning meeting? Or an anniversary?" Reagan smirks. "We've had about 6 of those already."

The Ashcrofts laugh, "Come girls, sit. Karma's on her way." The Ashcrofts pull Reagan to the seat between themselves and Liam, eager to shower her with questions. Liam gestures for me to come sit on his other side at the end of the booth, where there's room for Reagan to come sit by me later.  
"No, not an anniversary," Liam continues. "A wedding!"  
"Oh _noooooooo_. No no no no no no no no no no no." Reagan shakes her head. "Nooo."  
"I'm hearing maybe." I raise my brows sarcastically.  
The Ashcrofts turn to Reagan and begin to vehemently corroborate her opposition to marriage. "We get it," I hear them say kindly.  
Liam turns to me, "Um...so how's Shane?"  
I shake my head and carefully say, "I think you already know, Liam. You've been as big of a douche to him as Karma's been to me."  
"It's true," He furrows his brows and sighs. "I feel terrible."  
"What're you g—" I start to say something. Some kind of question—but who the fuck can think with this vision coming towards us. Karma's floated into the room wearing a white two-piece outfit that seems to have been painted on... the top has long sleeves and a high collar. The skirt barely comes to the middle of her thigh and there's a sliver of mid-drift making an appearance where it doesn't meet with her top. Her auburn hair is in what she knows to be my favorite style for her; parted straight down the middle and slicked back into a long ponytail down her back. Her beautiful fucking face on display; everything about it reminded me of glowing embers. And I wish I could look away. I do. Because I can feel Reagan watching me gawk at her. But come on. She was stunning. _Everyone_ was staring.

"Karma,"  
I thought I'd let it escape my lips, but no, it was Liam calling her lustfully. As long as it's not me…or her parents…that'd be weird…Or I guess Reagan either…that'd be even more weird. Technically Liam's pretty much the only one who really could've said her name like _that_...in public at least. But nevermind who was lusting after Karma. Let's talk about who Karma was lusting after—and I'd love to say that I meant "looking at" because it would leave me a lot less confused; but it just isn't true. She wasn't just _looking at _this person. I say this with certainty because the person was me.

I had to be imagining this, right? Making this up in the part of my mind that still somehow wanted Karma to want me, a part of my mind that I had politely told to die. But no. This wasn't in my head.  
Her ridiculously long lashes and emerald eyes caught mine like prey, like I was hers. Her perfect teeth shining a half moon in my face…she never really could manage a small smile…_then_ she says,  
"Hi pretty girl," not unlocking her eyes from mine while Liam approaches.  
As I search for a suitable response, something where I don't blurt out how much she resembles an angel, I hear Reagan snarl somewhere in the distance.


	3. Chapter 3

You see, Reagan's supposed to come sit by me, where there's plenty of space; and Karma should take her place by Liam…

But after he takes her coat, Karma makes a beeline towards me.  
She squeezes in beside me, and smiles at my terrified expression.

"I _said_ hi, Pretty Girl," she repeats.  
"No," I mumble shaking my head as I try not to look her up and down. "No I don't think you're supposed to sit here,"  
She tilts her head and continues smiling, "C'mon Amy. I missed you! And…I see Liam everyday. Let me take you in." Her eyes dance all over my face.  
Mine, on the other hand, have probably popped out of my head at this point. So I peel them off of her and attempt to start the meeting.  
"Ok, now that—"  
Karma's hand finds it way to my thigh and rests there comfortably…something she's always done so carelessly, not knowing I pretty much go in to cardiac arrest when it happens.  
I exhale shakily and try again, "Now that we're all here. I figured I'd start by um," I look around the table anxiously. Reagan catches my eye and mouths "tablet,"  
"—Right!" I snap out of it and pull out my tablet. "Start out by showing you what I have prepared,"  
As I set the tablet on the table, the lock screen of Reagan and I kissing over a Grand Canyon sunset is on display for all to see.  
"Ohhh," Karma's parents smile.  
Liam leans back, embarrassed.  
Reagan looks around and clears her throat.  
But Karma? She leans all the way in to get a better look. And as she does so, the hand resting on my thigh inches up towards the place where my thigh and my…underwear…meet. Good thing I'm wearing jeans.  
I lick my lips at the sensation, then quickly swipe the lock screen away.  
A photo and description of the cake I'd picked out appears.  
"Wow, Amy." Karma smiles, finally taking her hand off my thigh.  
My heart stops racing and my own hands are inexplicably clammy.  
"Yeah," I swallow hard. "This is a cake Karma made —"  
"You remade it…from…memory?" Karma's eyes drift from the photo to my eyes. Her brows are knitted in disbelief.  
"Well…yeah." I try to feign nonchalance as I resist the urge to return her gaze.  
"Karma uh," I continue, looking around the table, "Made this cake when we were younger. She said she'd seen it in a dream…so I figured since Liam's her…y'know dreamboat kinda-person…this might be appropriate."

Karma's mom is already crying, and her dad is comforting her. Reagan smiles proudly at me…and Liam scoots out to sit on Karma's other side. Scooting Karma closer to me and me closer to Reagan. Though Liam's got his arm around her, Karma's looking at me. I can feel her eyes on my temples. I can also feel her hand snaking over my thigh to take my hand under the table.  
"More," She whispers as she and Liam lean forward curiously.  
"Right," I squeak as she intertwines our fingers. I look to Reagan and she's side-eyeing me pretty hard. I know she can't see me and Karma's hands but I also know she can tell that I'm having a panic attack. I swipe through more pictures.

"Oh wow are those the daisies you have in mind?" Mr. Ashcroft exclaims.  
"Know what?" Reagan looks worriedly in my eyes as she grabs my wrist and drags me out of the booth. "Why don't you guys keep swiping and we'll be right back." Karma's hand slides out of mine only when I get out of reach.  
We go to the bathroom and I can finally breathe.  
"WHEEEEW!" I exhale.  
"Are you _okay_?! I have never seen you so nervous in my life."  
"Yeah, I just—" I scramble for the sink and splash water on my face.  
"God," Reagan comes over to smooth the damp hair out of my eyes. She stands me up straight and cups my cheeks. "What's gotten into you?"  
She starts pecking my lips, periodically dragging her bottom one over them both like she does so well, and I slowly calm down.  
"I don't know," I finally say, when she stops. "I guess…it's an important project for me and—"  
"I know. And it must be hard with Karma around…"  
"Uh, how do you mean?" I turn away quickly.  
"I mean I saw the way you looked at her when she first walked in,"  
"Yeah?" I lean over the sink darting my eyes around me.  
"…like you couldn't stand her."  
"Oh…yeah totally,"  
"I mean…you not blinking usually means one of two things, and I know you weren't—"  
Karma bursts in the room.  
"Amy, is everything alright?"  
"Uh…we're ok in here Karma." Reagan says sharply.  
"I'm sure you are," Karma hisses right back. "I was _asking_ because I know how Amy used to get when—"  
"No one's in the mood for your nostalgia, Karma. It's bad enough you had the nerve to ask Amy to do this…after all you've put her through."  
"Ugh…not you too." Karma rolls her eyes.  
"Me too what?" Reagan basically screams, turning to Karma.  
"Acting like you know. You and Lauren thinking you're 'protecting' Amy from me."  
"Me and Lauren…_oh_ you must mean the people who stuck by her? The ones who cared enough to return a fucking phone call?"

Karma swallows hard.

"REAGAN!" my head snaps to her.  
"What? I'm sure Karma could have guessed that you've told me what major bitch she's been."  
"Whoa. Whoa!" I put a hand up. "You're out of line Reagan."  
Reagan looks from Karma to me, "…seriously?"  
I nod, and say "Yes," sternly.  
"You're going to defend her?"  
"Yes Reagan."  
"After all those nights I held you, convincing you she wasn't worth your tears…and you're going to defend her?"  
"She _said_ yes," Karma is uncharacteristically snippy.  
I can see Reagan holding herself back from attacking the red-head. She looks back to me and clenches her jaw. "Maybe I was wrong Amy. Maybe you looking at Karma that way meant something else."  
Karma suddenly looks befuddled, eyes sliding from me to Reagan. "What?"  
"I guess I shouldn't be surprised, huh Ames? You getting over her doesn't change a thing. She'll always be the one you need." She starts walking out of the bathroom, but I grab her arm.  
"Reagan wait! No. I do not…I don't need Karma. I don't."  
I can see Karma's chin lift just a little. The way she does when…is she trying to hide disappointment…? I must be reading these signs all wrong. Her mannerisms have surely changed in the past three years…because everything I'm seeing is just looking like…something it could never be…_could it?_  
"Oh you don't? So what was that look? Hmm? The stare you gave her when she first walked in. I convinced myself it was disdain…but the way you're defending her makes me think—"

"I'm not defending her!"

"Then what is it? What are you doing right now?"

"I'm...defending myself! You don't...have to do this for me. I don't want you talking to Karma like that. I know you've seen me hurt...so I get it...but don't. Don't call her...names. Ok? I won't 't let you do it to her...because I wouldn't let her do it to you."

Reagan nods and crosses her arms, "and the stare?"  
"She looks good," I blurt out.  
I can see the white of Karma's eyes in my peripheral. Paired with a smirk.  
"I won't lie, Reagan. She looks…positively gorgeous." I'm careful not to look at Karma as I say this. I can feel Reagan pulling away from my grasp, "BUT…but. That's it. That's all it was… a mix of…admiring her… outfit, and… apprehension about matching my catering and decorations to what seems to be a new style. Nothing more."  
Reagan blinks. She looks to Karma, and to my surprise, her eyes slowly trace up and down her body.  
"You really do look great," Reagan says softly.  
_I should probably take my mind out of the gutter…_  
"So that uh…settles that," I say quickly, attempting to shoo them both out.  
Reagan resists and turns to Karma. "I'm really sorry."  
Karma shakes her head, "Me too, I…was the on who was out of line. I'm still pretty territorial." She laughs nervously.  
"Me too." Reagan nods. "You'd think after 6 years I wouldn't be threatened by you anymore."  
Karma smiles politely—but not necessarily sincerely—, "Right,"  
Reagan waves awkwardly and leaves. Karma, on the other hand enters a stall. I wash and dry my hands, open the door to leave and hear,  
"My _outfit_ huh?" the smirk in her tone is audible.  
"_Territorial_, hmm?" I reply.  
We share a soft laugh as I exit.

Karma joins the table shortly after I do, and we're finally seated in the order that makes sense: Mrs. Ashcroft, Mr. Ashcroft, Reagan, Me, Liam, and Karma slides in on the end.  
We've gone into our own little conversations and the rest of the night goes fairly smoothly. I close it out by saying I'll start preparations for the cake the following day and assure Liam that next Friday's deadline for celebrations should be no problem with Lauren and Shane's help.

Of course…  
The following night, I'm the only one up at three in the morning. Both Shane and Lauren have made excuses to "check on something upstairs", but it became clear that they'd both retired to their bedrooms; fast a-fucking-sleep. As I walk down the stairs shaking my head in annoyance at this discovery, the bell over the front door jingles, signifying someone's entry. The Ashcrofts are the only ones with the keys, and I've already called them semi-frantically a few times, so I start explaining myself as I hear footsteps approach.  
"I am…so sorry. I really didn't mean to make you come all this w—"  
_Not an Ashcroft._  
I think to myself as my words escape me. –Well no, it _is_ an Ashcroft but not one of the two I was expecting…and I guess…no, not an Ashcroft anymore. Every single lamp, save for a few dimmers directly over me in the kitchen, is off. So when she finally emerges, Karma looks like she's in the spotlight. She's wearing that black summer dress with daisies on it and her hair curls lazily down her shoulders. I know she dressed herself in the dark and found the first thing laying around…but something about the expression on her face tells me nobody had to tell her to get up.  
"What're you doing?" She smiles harder.  
"It's three o clock in the morning Karma. You didn't have to—"  
"It's four," She snickers, sidling up next to me and taking the mixing bowl I didn't know I was tapping.  
I run my hand through my hair and let her take over as I fall into a stool.  
"Why are you stressing this Amy?" She turns and starts whisking the cake batter.  
"I don't know," I sigh, leaning on my elbows as I watch her.  
She shakes her head, "You can do this. Come on."  
I shake my head with a pout.  
"Get up Amy!" She playfully slides the bowl down the counter into my arms.  
I let it hit me and whine, "Noooo"  
She grabs my hand and holds it with hers around the whisk then wraps my arm around the bowl, essentially hugging me from behind.  
"There we gooooo," She sings.  
I loll my head to the side and roll my eyes, letting her chin rest between my neck and my shoulder as she peeks into the bowl. I giggle a little bit.  
"Now what are the ingredients?"  
I pout, "I dunno,"  
"Amy,"  
"Fine," I huff, "flour—"  
"How much?"  
"Well usually a cup and a half…but since it's for an entire party…about three. Three cups."  
"What else," she loosens her grip on me.  
"Three cups of sugar, a cup of unsweetened cocoa powder, salt, water, vanilla extract, vegetable oil, apple cider vinegar…"  
"And the—"  
"The glaze is sugar, margarine, soy milk, unsweetened cocoa powder and vanilla extract."  
I look around and she's on the other side of the counter. I'm stirring, all by myself and I've been pouring in ingredients as I sound them off.  
Karma smiles and takes the bowl from me, pouring the batter into three separate molds.  
I open the oven door and she brings them around one by one. Placing them carefully, exactly where she knows I'd put them. We close the oven door together and she smiles at me.  
"Told you,"  
"Whatever," I roll my eyes playfully.  
She nods and turns away. I furrow my brow in confusion until she spins back to me and I'm caught with a face-full of flour.  
"Whatever," she shrugs mocking me.  
"Karma!"  
My hands are up, palms open, and I'm spitting the white powder. She wipes my eyes, cackling as she goes.  
"Not funny!" I emphasize my point by throwing a fistful of cocoa powder in her face.  
She gasps.  
"Oh my God stop! You're gonna have to clean this up!"  
"_I'm_ going to have to clean this up?!" I can't stop laughing as I continue throwing powder and grab the spray nozzle from the sink.  
"Amy," Karma smiles with her hands up, eyeing the nozzle in my hand, "Amy let's not be hasty here…don't be a dummy."  
"A DUMMY?!" I let the water rip. We're laughing so hard that she's swallowing water and I'm slipping on the floor beneath us. She makes it to me and takes the nozzle from my hand, slamming it in the sink as she falls into me. Together we slip to the ground, both of us folding into each other in a fit of giggles. As we lay on the floor, side by side—me on my back her on her front— she starts catching her breath before I do…watching my laughter die down and with this smile on her face.  
"What?" I manage to get out. I'm trying not to think about how amazing she looks. Soaking wet like this. Her hair splayed around her. Her dress stuck to her skin and flipped up her thighs.  
"You got something on your face," she says, sliding her hand down my cheek and leaving a trail of slimy ingredients behind.  
I frown playfully, "Where?"  
She starts giggling again, "Ummm, like here." She circles my entire face with a finger.  
I pretend to bite the digit and she chuckles even more.  
"Come on," I pull myself to my feet. She reaches for my hands and I bring her to me carefully as she steadies herself.  
"Why don't you just stay off the floor," I snicker.  
Instead, she goes for a mop.  
"Wow. Karma Ashcroft. Doing work."  
"Shut up Amy," She shoves me.  
"I'm just saying…when it came to washing dishes…you were always the dryer."  
"That's work!"  
"Uuuuummmm. No. That's one step away from a nap."  
She grins, " No it's not! It's an excuse to –"  
"—Look like you're doing work?"  
"No." She gets quiet so I turn to her.  
"Excuse for what?" I ask gently.  
"—Let's um, get these cakes out." She says, pretty much running for the oven door.  
"Perfect!" I whisper as we set the cakes on the counter one by one.  
"These stacked ovens are quick!"  
"You can thank your parents for those," I say peeling saran wrap off of the bowl of glaze.  
"I'll make sure to do that, " She smiles grabbing two spatulas and handing me one.  
We are shoulder-to-shoulder, smearing glaze in silence.  
Karma smiles at me then looks back to the cake.  
"You better stop doing that." I tease.  
"What?" She smirks at the cake.  
"You know what. Smiling at me like…."  
"I'm happy to see you."  
"Like _really_ happy to see me."  
She shrugs. "Maybe I am,"  
I pause and shift my eyes. "…Come again?"  
"What do you care, Ames? You're only interested in my _outfit_…right?" She looks at me and quirks a brow.  
I'm immediately flushed.  
"R-right."  
She drops the spatula. "I uh. Gotta go…"  
"Why? We're almost done…and you already smell like cake, might as well…"  
"It's late…"

I walk her to the front door and she hugs me tightly, this time I return the embrace.  
"You do smell like cake," she whispers into my neck, "Makes me wanna eat you up," She punctuates the statement with a firm kiss just below my jaw.  
"Mmm." She says licking her lips as she pulls away; "Haven't tasted this batter in a while. Forgot it was vegan."  
I nod dizzily.  
"See you tomorrow," she waves.  
"Wait," I say before she turns away "you never answered my question; what was doing the dishes an excuse for?"  
Karma shrugs with a sad smile, "Just...to be next to you," she looks at me one more time then disappears into the dawn.  
The bell rings over my head as the door slams behind her.  
"What. The Fuck. Was That. " I puff out, running my fingers through my hair.


	4. Chapter 4

I wake up with my head creeping over the foot of my bed.  
_Ok yes. This makes sense. A dream. The whole thing must've been a dream_.

After a few minutes, I realize I've been staring at a pair of leather buckle-boots parked on the floor directly below my bed. The toes are facing me, so I follow the legs up with my eyes as far as I can, then turn on my back to make my way further up. Now I'm looking at an upside down face standing over me. I'd know those chocolate drop eyes anywhere.

"Hey baby," Reagan whispers with a sweet smile.  
I rub my knuckles over my eyes and give a raspy, "Hey,"  
She sits by my head and gives me a kiss on the cheek before popping something in her mouth.  
"What's that?" I ask groggily  
"Karma's cake. It's delicious,"  
I nearly choke on my saliva "Wha—?"  
"The cake you guys made last night."  
"Wh—"  
"Sleepyhead! You, Lauren, and Shane made a first draft cake for Karma…remember?…You must be exhausted."  
"Oh, Ha. Yeah. The three of us…are…quite a team."  
"Bet you didn't even get to try any of her cake."  
I exhale slowly, "You need to stop calling it that."  
"Here," She feeds me a piece.  
"Mmm" I say as her fingers linger on my lips just long enough for me to lick the crumbs off. Like a cat, Reagan's eyes flash.  
"I um…" She starts huskily, "I came over to apologize for the other night,"  
"Did you?" I smirk.  
She nods, crawling over to me on the bed.  
I'm at a loss for words as she settles down beside me; on her side, leaning on an elbow, and dragging her eyes along the length of my body.  
"…I never should've said that stuff about Karma."  
"I-it's ok." My breath hitches.  
She shakes her head, lazily unbuttoning my shirt. "No. it's not. That's your best friend. And whatever this disagreement is…it's between you two."  
I gulp as she comes in close.  
"I even understand why you stared at her like that," She whispers in my ear.  
"You do?" I choke.  
She nods and her nose nuzzles my earlobe.  
"You haven't seen her in a while," Her free hand is snaking down the strip of skin exposed by my now open shirt.

_No…this is the part that must be the dream._  
"R-right,"  
"I know you don't like her like that anymore, but…there's nothing wrong with looking…"  
I bite my lip as her hand reaches the belt loops on my jeans.  
"...those legs...that ass...I'll tell you a secret," She comes in even closer and licks my earlobe as she undoes my zipper and explores me over my underwear.  
"H-holy—"  
"When she used to wear that daisy dress. The really short one…"  
"Uh huh…" I exhale thinking about how she looked in it last night…stuck to her…outlining every curve…sliding down her damp skin…  
"I've caught myself staring too…not often…but there's something about _that dress_…" Reagan smiles at the little yelps escaping my mouth as she starts to finger my slippery folds."…In another life…me, you, and Karma—"  
I lose control and hold her wrist against me as my hips roll into an intense release.  
"Karmaaa," I whisper as I arch my back.

Reagan's smiling and licking her fingers when I open my eyes,  
"Karma?" She smirks.  
My eyes bulge at the realization, but she laughs.  
"It was the last name I said…don't worry babe. I know how over her you are. You've barely even made time to see her since she's been home. Even I'm impressed at your lack of interest in catching up with her…you haven't seen her since... what, the dinner?"  
She feeds me another piece of cake.  
"Mmm" I nod with a full mouth.  
"You've got dried batter all over your cute face by the way." She starts kissing every part of my face that she can reach. "Even right here on your neck," She passes her fingers over the smudge of batter Karma nearly sucked off last night. "God, it's bruised. You have to be more careful ba—"  
I cover the hickey and scramble out of bed. _Definitely not a dream...me and Karma totally made that cake last night and nobody knows_. "Yep. Yeah…Gotta shower." I pause awkwardly, then run for the bathroom in my room.  
"Want me to help?" She yells from outside.  
"N-n—I got it. I've gotta rush anyway. Me and Liam are supposed to do some anniversary gift shopping today." I throw my clothes off in the bathroom and hop in the shower.  
"Alright Shri—"  
"Don't even try it." I turn on the water, "I worked so hard to phase out that 'shrimp girl' thing…it's gross."  
The shower door is opened and she pulls me in for a tender kiss. Then steps back, smiling at my naked body under the faucet; the look makes me tremble.  
"So fucking hot." She says.  
I smile and lean in for one more kiss. "Bye Reagan."  
She closes the door and yells, "You're mine later! I'm expecting you to return the favor after teasing me with that bod!"  
I chuckle at the thought of the looks on Lauren and Shane faces at the sound of that.  
My bedroom door slams close and she's gone.

Later, Liam picks me up at Twain and from there we start driving to Century 21.  
"So what are you thinking of as far as this anniversary present?" I ask.  
"It's complicated...Well...I'm sure Karma's told you why she stopped speaking to you already—"

My eyes dart to the window,

"—what're you talking about I've barely seen her—"  
He laughs at my jumpiness, " I thought maybe when you girls were hanging out in the bathroom during our dinner meeting?...it's ok, Amy. She let me know that that's what you guys were talking about."  
"Oh. Ok yeah. Sure we were totally discussing...the uh…"  
"Well, I mean it's because me and Karma promised each other we'd wait to tell you and Shane what was going on with us until we saw you. We didn't want you guys getting worried and hopping on the first flight over...you can understand why, now that you know."  
"Yuuup" I say awkwardly. But I'm actually getting semi concerned..._what the hell are they hiding?...and how the shit do I find out?_… _and why is Karma lying about what happened in the bathroom?_...  
"Well clearly it's better now...I've got a steady job—"  
"Money! Ohhhhh! Okay okay! You guys didn't want to tell us you were low on funds. Ok...You scared me there…I thought—"

"You guys talked about this."

"Sorry. I just...I was pretty stressed out that night in the bathroom with the whole...anniversary project so I forgot that Karma finally explained herself. It's almost like it never happened at all,"  
"Ok. Well...it wasnt exactly money that was our problem. It's more what happens to your marriage when you don't have a lot of it…"  
I nodded, "But you guys moved because Karma got a record deal…"

"We didn't know how long it would take for that money to come in…and I didn't get this teaching job until two years after we moved…so we went through a pretty long rough patch where she made the money and we both got resentful."  
He's looking at me now. And I hope he's not just mirroring my expression because he suddenly looks terrified.  
"—Hey Amy it was nothing personal...if—if we'd known it was going to take three years to get ourselves back home we never would've made that promise to wait to tell you guys…"  
"Oh no, no I get it. I get it. Is my face looking like I don't get it?"  
"A little yeah,"  
"Sorry. It's just…it's a lot to take in,"  
His eyebrows furrow,  
I notice, and realize it's because he's nearly caught me blowing the cover that Karma felt the need to create, so I back pedal,"H-hearing it...you know all over again...it's just... Cause y'know I'm still processing so..."  
Liam nods. "Yeah. I mean that's why this gift is so important."  
"You gonna spell her name in paper mâché again or..."  
We snicker.  
"I mean yes, kinda. I'm making her a guitar case..."  
"Oh that's good,"  
"But...with all this drama and stress that we've been dealing with...Karma actually thought maybe we'd try something new."  
"Like what?"  
He starts giggling a little...like a kid. We're at the parking lot and he just keeps looking at me with this silly grin until we're halfway down the first aisle of the store...so I repeat myself. Slower this time,  
"Liiiiike whaaaaaa-"  
"-it's it's like a naughty and nice theme. The guitar case is...nice. Predictable, heartfelt...but then the thing she wants is...well ...we need to get out all this pent up...stuff...by going just a little bit...wild"  
"Ooooh!" Now I'm smiling.  
His eyebrows shoot to his hairline as he starts giggling again, "...Yeah...you're part of it too...if you want"  
"Of course! Anything I can do to help. What is it!? I'm dying! Karma's good at going wild. Is this like a trip? Oh! Is she performi-"  
"It's more an old times sake kinda thing..."  
"A BALL PIT!?"  
"No..."  
I'm picking up and putting down items on the shelf; at this point starting to lose interest.  
"A threesome?" I snicker without thinking  
"So she _did_ tell you"  
My double take could potentially induce whiplash.  
"Just kidding, just kidding" He cackles, waving his arms "but it's actually kind of close."

"Oh God,"

"Well…I asked Karma what it was she wanted to do while we were here…and you'll never guess what she says…"

I side-eye him.

He laughs nervously, "She…she goes 'Let's try weed!'"

"What?! Get baked?! Are you serious!?" I cough.

"Yeah…?"

"What the _hell_ is wrong with you?!" I shove him.

"Me?! It was her idea!"

"You know better though! You're the honest one, right?! You're not supposed to let her become a crackhead! You suck, Liam. You are sucking at marriage right now."

"Reagan said she'd get it for us." He shrugs smugly.

"Reagan say wha?"

He nods happily. "When she got back from the bathroom I asked her…plus we're not going to invite one of you and not the other, right? You know unless you don't want to. If you're not comf-"  
"You're rambling,"  
"Am I? I just didn't know what to expect…Karma said you'd never go for it and Reagan said you'd love it. I can't really tell which way you're leaning ...and your eyes are scaring me."  
"W-well…your eyes are scaring me too."  
"Are they crossed like yours?"  
"No Liam! They're...crazed! Are you nuts!?"  
"Karma said you guys also talked about this in the bathroom."  
"DOES IT SOUND LIKE WE TALKED ABOUT THIS IN THE BATHROOM!?"  
"No…I guess not...but I thought it would be a quick one-two-three kinda thing...like...it was a pretty easy decision for Reagan...she said she'd ask you too."  
" Well of course it was! She's done it before!" I yell, then under my breath, " And apparently she deals too…"

"Oh shit…sorry…I thought you knew…"

I wave my hands, "Whatever. Like, why are me and Reagan invited to your weirdo anniversary gift, anyway?"

"Because Karma wanted our friends to be a part of our big trip home…In a pretty fucked up way, you guys are the reason we're together." He smiles sweetly.  
I roll my eyes and sigh. "And this was Karma's idea?"  
He nods with a huge grin "well first we joked about it. And the more we joked...the more we kind of dared each other to."  
I furrow my brow, "Alright. I guess since no one had the balls to actually _ask _me…I'll… do it."

"You will!?" He basically squeals and pulls me in to a hug.

"Get off me," I laugh, pushing him away. "Yes I'll do it."

"I'm going to invite Shane…it'll be a reunion!"

"You better invite Lauren too."

He grimaces.

"She's changed!"

"Oh yeah? Is she nice?"

"…no…"

He crosses his arms.

"But…I don't think I can go if she doesn't…plus she's the only one of us who's already been on drugs and will know what to expect."

"I suppose if she won't be _completely_ useless…"

"That's my sister dude."

"Sorry…"

"Well…she seems to be the only one not keeping things from me these days…so..."

He shrugs, "Alright."

"Ok." I clear my throat. "Let's uh… get you some pipe cleaners and twine so you can make Karma her guitar case."

"You really think everything I create can be made by a second grader, huh?"

I nod , "I do."

"Remind me to glue some macaroni to a plate for your birthday."

"Remind me to call the cops for your weed party,"


	5. Chapter 5

"What is _up _with you, Amy?"

In the years we've been together, Reagan's been angry…well a lot. She's a fiery one…but angry at me? Rarely. Like, so rarely that I don't even recognize these faces she's making at the moment. But I have to say, I'm happy to see them. It means I'm doing it right; I'm pissing her off just as much as she's pissed me off.

Of course, the advantage for me is that I know what's going on. I know why I'm mad…and since I just let her in and slammed the door behind me; basically snapping at everything she's said for the last 20 minutes… she has no idea. She's watching me shrug, standing over me with crossed arms and a frown.

"You're purposely acting like a bitch right now…why'd tell me to come over if you're clearly upset with me?"

"Funny you should ask Reagan—"

"Ugh."

"What?"

"I hate when you get into this weirdo Inspector Gadget mood. Just get to the point, Amy."

"I'm not sure what mood it is you speak of."

Reagan shifts, putting her weight on her other foot impatiently. "When you're trying to get something out of me…you know it bugs the shit out of me."

"What would I be trying to get out of you Reagan? Hm?" Now I cross my arms.

"What the hell is it Amy?!"

"Hey!" I stand, "You don't get to scream at me! I spent the day with Liam. You know, Liam? The guy who asked you supply weed for his party?"

"Oh my God, _that's_ what this is about?"

"Are you seriously going to downplay the fact that you're selling weed again?"

"Oh fuck you, Amy. Don't act like I'm this big drug lord. I've only sold to a handful of people…you _know this_…why are you freaking out?"

"I thought you stopped."

"Okay…again. Your best friend's parents have sold to more people than me, are you getting this? ALSO your best friend's husband asked me for a favor, and as a favor to _you_ I said okay."

"To me?!"

"Yes Amy. I know how you are about Karma. So I said yes to squash any notion you might still have of me and Karma having any unresolved issues. Yes to making her party better. Yes to even showing up! You think I _want _to do any of this stuff? I was just trying to do what I thought you wanted."

"I don't know," I shake my head, arms still stiffly crossed.

"You don't KNOW?! You realize I just basically professed my love to you right? Told you I want to do whatever makes you happy?!" She stares at me, getting angry again; "Don't act all high and mighty Amy…you've come with me when I've sold…you've _bought_ from me for Christ sake…what's the big deal about this—oh my God."

"What?" My head snaps from the floor to her.

"It's Karma."

"What's Karma?"

"You don't want Karma smoking…"

"What're you…what?" I swallow hard.

"It's not that I'm selling…it's who I'm selling to...isnt it?"

I'm shaking my head, "N-no,"

"No? She's a grown woman, Amy. "

"S-Stop. This has—has _nothing_ to do with Karma. Don't change the subject. You didn't even tell me about this party, you didn't tell me anything. "

"What? Didn't Liam—"  
"No. Liam told me that you said you'd talk to me about it. He said when he asked you, you'd run it by me, so why is this is the first I'm hearing about any of it? I feel like this is a pretty big thing to 'forget' to tell me…"

"Jesus Christ, Amy. It was a misunderstanding…he thought I was telling you, I thought he was telling you…You honestly can't be mad about being the last to know? And you _really_ can't call that lying."

"I—"

"Know what I call lying?"

Reagan and I snap our heads to the bottom of the stairs where Lauren's voice floated in.

"Not now Lauren. Jesus, we're having a disagreement."

"Well one of us is…" Reagan rolls her eyes.

"Lying," Lauren continues, cocking a brow, "is telling everyone Shane and I helped you with that delicious cake you made"

"Oh my God," I _sound_ angry… I _look_ fed up as I gather my jacket to leave, but really I'm having a panic attack. The heat is rising to my cheeks and I have to get the fuck out of here. "So what?" I say shakily.

Lauren just shakes her head. " There is no way you did all that on your own."

"I've made a three tier cake by myself before…"

"No Amy. There's no way you made all that noise…that mess by yourself..."

"Fuck off Lauren, " I say flying out the door. I hear her start to say, "She's hiding something," But ignore it because I can't think of her figuring it out. I really shouldn't have left her alone with Reagan….certainly not when she was so close to realizing who had helped me that night…but what the fuck ever. I was dying in there.

* * *

"Oh my GOOOOOOD" Karma's growling. "Liam, you're being an idiot!"

"I felt like one in that car, Karma! Do you know how dumb I looked? You told me you talked to her about…well everything…the party, our secret… And you _clearly_ didn't. I could _tell_ she was lying to cover your ass. It was all news to her."

"So the fuck _what_ Liam?! Like, what's the issue here?"

"Why would you lie!? We had a deal,"

"Um as far as I know, you have yet to even _see_ Shane, so…"

"You know what, I'll go now. Rather than saying I've already told him our secret—WHICH I CAN DO TOO, YOU KNOW—I'll just go ahead and be honest."

He grabs his jacket. "And the deal wasn't just about telling them, Karma. The deal I'm talking about is the one where we promised not to lie anymore. To each other."

He slams the door behind him as he leaves. And as she turns to go to the bedroom, Karma can hear him mumble from behind the door, "What the fuck did they talk about in that bathroom then?"

It's not long before the door creaks open again. Karma knows her husband. She knew he'd be back…either to apologize or keep arguing. She's still livid and would rather the latter, so instead of festering in bed; where she'll usually wait for him if she's cooled off, she stomps into the living room again.

"See! You—oh."

The first thing I can think of saying is _"Is that what you wear to bed?"_ because if it is…I was fantasizing all wrong. I mean before...like when I used to fantasize about Karma. I wasn't into that anymore

Of course now that she's got a black babydoll on… I can't particularly register thoughts at all.

"Yes Amy," She averts her eyes…clearly uncomfortable with how quickly she has to shift out of what looks like a furious rage.

"Sorry I—your parents gave me a key when I gave them mine…and I kinda needed to speak to them."

"Well they're out." She's curt. "Everyone is."

I pause…and I say this hesitantly, but I'm pretty sure I don't deserve her bitchiness when I'm in my own fucking mood, "The fuck's wrong with you?"

She sighs and suddenly shakes her head., "Sorry. I'm…sorry." She sets herself down on the couch. "Me and Liam are having a fight."

"What a coincidence" I sit next to her.

"You too?" She looks to me.

I nod. "Ever since my mom and Bruce moved away, your parents are…well…you know…the people I kinda…"

"No. I know." She's putting her fingers through her hair. "He's mad cause I lied."

"I'm actually mad at Reagan for lying."

Karma laughs a little. "Since when do you care about lying?"

"I don't know…I…she's just…like selling weed again—by the way, what the _fuck_ are you doing smoking?"

"Oh my God!" Karma's hands clasp her mouth. "Shit! That's my fault."

"No its. It's not…she…it's really not even her fault. She thought…well this is weird, but in the end she thought she was doing the right thing."

Karma's brows furrow…and she suddenly looks so young…so familiar. "So…are you even mad?"

I take a deep breath. "Reagan said something during the fight…and I'm afraid... I think she's right."

"What?" She scoots closer and we're hip to hip. Her hand is running lazily through my hair instead of her own now. I look at her, and hold a stare for a little bit. She's looking at me with this serious concern. "What?" She repeats.

"No…it's. Nothing."

"Amy, please. What's wrong?"  
I look to my feet and pray that she keeps putting her hand under my hair to massage my scalp. "I—" I clear my throat because that came out as a moan. "She said…that I was only mad that she's selling to you…like I still feel a need to protect you..."

She chuckles, "I get it," she whispers. "You want to keep me as straight-edge Karma from high school…"

I look to her again, "You're smiling."

She shrugs and moves her hand down to the ends of my hair, by my elbows…now she's just playing with it. "It makes me happy that you can just step right back into being my best friend. It's selfish, I know. But I'm glad to hear you don't hate me."

I shake my head. "Please, you know I could never…" our eyes lock again. And with her playing in my hair and her gaze mirroring the burning in my gut…well my words get lost and all I can hear is the thumping in my ears.

"Me neither," She smirks. "Could never hate you, Amy."

Her fingers are back at the top of my head, gently combing the hair out of my face.

It's slow. But the _minute_ I see her lip start to tuck…the _second_ I see her bite it as she holds her eyes on mine…my thighs are damp.

Now she's tugging my hair, using it to pull me in close. It's a soft pull; certainly not enough to hurt. _And what the fuck is happening….is she going to….is THIS...?!_

"You want to kiss me?" I exhale on to her lips.

She nods…so close that our noses rub.

I'll be honest. I don't fucking get it. But I'm not even thinking about that right now. Usually I'd wonder if she really wants it based on…well everything I know about Karma…but I can _tell_ by the way her eyes are looking form mine to my lips…that she can already taste me on hers.

"The fuck are you doing?" I manage to breathe out as she takes in my bottom lip.

"MmmsShutup," She exhales in return. Her tongue is licking the underside of my top lip now, our lips grazing in the process, and our tongues licking each when they meet. Her hands are now fisting my hair, crumpling it their grasp and mine are at her jaw. We are loud. Sucking each other's lips so hard that they smack. And as I try and catch my breath, she bites. She takes my bottom lip in her teeth and pulls, just hard enough to make me open my eyes…where I find hers piercing mine.

I should've worn a belt.

If I'd worn a belt she might've fumbled with it and had time to think. Her hand certainly would not have had room to slide down my pants without unbuttoning them. But I was in a rush when I got dressed this morning. Had I not been, I also might've put on some underwear. It's too late though. The shock of her bare hand on my bare skin has my eyes rolling back. She's straddling me. Her face in my neck….kissing and sucking.

"Fuck Karma," I mumble into her hair.

"Smell so good" She responds

It's like she's on auto pilot, either that or she's imagined this more times than I have and she's memorized what she'd like to do to me.

She finds my knee between her legs and starts slowly grinding against it, unconsciously, "Oh God,"

As she moans the words, her middle finger strums my clit faster. I growl.

"Inside," I beg.

"No," She whines "So wet…want to feel you on my fingers,"

This leaves me trembling. I can't control any single nerve in my body because they're all listening to her. Only my legs, wrapped around her like a vice, do what I want them to.

So even though the key entering the lock is pretty audible, I don't hear a God damn thing.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I know. I know. This took forever, and I promise there is more to come! Thank you for sticking around!**

**Karma's POV**

But _I_ do, _I_ hear a God damn thing. And this is terrible because I'm pretty sure she's not well…_finished_…but I have to take my hand out of her pants. I look at her as I lick my fingers of her essence. "God you're delicious," I exhale. Her body pulses involuntarily and now that I see her hooded eyes, I get the feeling she just climaxed. I'm not making it any easier to calm down before whoever it is walks in, but I smirk. It's a little mean, I know.

I button her up and try to make her look normal. And by the time the door opens, my parents are none the wiser. Or completely oblivious if we're being honest.

Well, almost.

They dance in, starting to tell us about the film festival they just came from, greet Amy excitedly—then Mom pauses, looking at her.

"Honey, are you okay?"

I dart my eyes to Amy, "Uh I'm okay."

"Not you, Karma. Amy are—"

"I'm fine." She blurts erratically, finally making eye contact and crossing her legs.

I glance at her. She gives me a warning look, sighing heavily and catching her breath.

"Good good, glad to see you girls are hanging out again. We'll be upstairs, so you can let the others here when …" Mom trails off as she and Dad head upstairs.

"What?! What mom?!" I walk to the stair case and yell up, but the bedroom door's already closed and all I hear are muffled answers.

"D-did she say others?" Amy finally sputters.

I look back at her.

"Fucking…Karma stop looking at me like that."

My eyes widen. "I didn't—"

The loud knock at the door startles us both.

Amy and I lock eyes. She gets up and stands next to me. We both know what's on the other side of that door, so we answer together.

Reagan, Liam, Lauren, and Shane stare back at us.

"So what is this?" Reagan says, leading the group past us and into the living room.

"What's what?" I respond, a little more aggressively than intended.

Reagan's eyes flash, "What are you guys doing here. Alone—"

"Together." Liam adds, "Well..alone together…y-you know what we mean."

"Amy why are you lying about baking a cake with us, when you know some one else helped" Lauren gestures to me.

"Karma, why did you lie about what you guys discussed in the bathroom?" Liam chimes in.

"And Amy why are you so mad about me agreeing to…uh …help out for Karma's party?" Reagan crosses her arms.

I look to the blonde next to me. Her eyes dart from one pair of eyes to the next.

"I mean…what exactly…what are you guys even…" she tries.

I shake my head angrily and step forward, "What is this about?"

"Um you both seem to be lying to cover up the fact that you're hanging out…I mean what the fuck are we supposed to think, Karma?"

I think I growled. I might fucking hate this girl.

Her eyes narrow. She must've seen my fists clench.

"Woah, ok." Shane laughs a little as he stands between us, "Slow down Regina George"

"I'm sorry, I wasn't aware hanging out with my best friend was against the God damn law." Amy says lowly.

Reagan cocks her head back.

"It is when you lie about it." Lauren retorts.

"Just…why are you guys lying?" Liam's running a hand through his hair.

"Look at you guys!" Amy's getting louder. "I'd like to quietly patch things up with the oldest, and pretty much only, friend I've ever had. So yeah, maybe I didn't want all you judgmental assholes in my business. Especially if it means you trust us so little that you'd fucking angry mob it over here to attack us instead of…what's that called? Oh yeah, asking and having an adult conversation about what you think might be going on…" She then mutters, "Dicks," and storms out of the house.

We all watch her leave.

Then they all sort of guiltily look back my way.

"Get the fuck out." I say shaking my head.

"Umm…honey…I've got nowhere to—"

"OUT."

* * *

Just like early tonight, I'm angrily hugging myself in my bed. But this time I don't expect Liam to come back. So when he knocks on the door, I don't let him in. I roll over and face the window. The door creaks open and clicks shut. His steps are light, unnatural and he slips into bed much more lithely than usual.

"They let him sleep in my house…"

And as the breath singes my ear, I realize it's Amy. It's always Amy, isn't it?

Her arm slides between the mattress and under my ribs. Her other arm slides around my navel to pull me in. We curve into each other so comfortably.

"I can't really be around any of them right now," She murmurs.

"Now they'll really think we're…"

"We're what, Karma?" She whispers into my neck.


	7. Chapter 7

Karma's neck hairs rise at the warmth of Amy's breath.

"...We're what?" The brunette shifts a little, repeating the question.

_The room is black in this midnight. It's always been dark. Her bedroom window has always only let a slither of moonlight cascade through like a white shadow. It puts a thick block-like line through the bed and cuts both girls in half…horizontally. This lit, shifting shape; resembling a staircase, used to be comforting to Karma. But now she'd like to follow it out into the night._

Amy's shrug is audible, "I dunno…they'll think we're…together? Fucking?" she snickers a little at her last word.

"What do you mean?" Karma's head darts to look behind her, searching for green eyes in the abyss.

"What, you forgot how we lied to everyone? It happened juuuust after you came on to me, " Amy snickers again, thinking it's a joke. But Karma scoots up into a seated position and hugs her own knees by the headboard.

"You…_got_ to be fucking kidding me…you're scared now? " Amy slides to sit at the opposite end of the bed in disbelief; Her head in her hands.

"_Whaaat_?!" Karma suddenly whispers uncertainly.

"What?!" Amy pretty much yells.

"**Lower. Your. Voice."**

"Fuck you." Amy gets up to leave.

"Hey!" Karma whispers again, running to block the door.

"Really?" Amy's narrows her eyes.

Karma crosses her arms.

The blonde continues, "You are _easily_ three inches shorter than me…when I was 12. You really think you can keep me in here?"

"I think...I think you owe it to me to stay."

"I...owe _YOU_?! Now I know you're kidding."

"I just think it's funny how I'm always the only one at fault"

"UM for what?! Sorry…were _my_ hands confusingly down _your_ pants earlier tonight?—NO WAIT THOSE WERE YOUR SUPPOSEDLY HETEROSEXUAL ONES"

"I _said_ **lower. Your. Voice. AMY**,"

"Not until you tell me what the _fuck_ it is I owe you."

Karma takes a breath. "You don't think you were a little…harsh…when I first got back?"

"WH-Are you fucking—Am I _sorry_ for hating you because you _ignored_ me for three fucking years? Am I terrible for saying I had to forget you? No. I don't think so—"

"I asked you not to say that."

"I forgot about you," Amy hisses. "See? I lowered my voice…better?"

Karma slowly lifts herself off her bed and starts talking to the moonlit window,

"Didn't you ever think there might be a _reason?_ That something was _wrong?_ That maybe the last thing I needed was you to forget about me?"

"What?" Amy searches the girl's back for answers.

"Of course you didn't," Karma turns. "You're selfish."

Amy's eyes balloon. She walks to Karma and stands directly in front of her.

They stare at each other long and hard. Amy's teeth are gritted. Her fists clenched beneath her crossed arms. Karma's hands are held behind her. She looks up defiantly, but with her guard visibly down…perhaps too trustingly. Amy's slap caught even the blonde herself by surprise.

"Fuck." she immediately turns away from the aftermath, ashamed.

Karma stumbles back, cupping her own cheek with both hands.

"Seriously Amy?!" She shoves the taller girl into a desk; items falling noiselessly on to the carpet.

"Yes seriously!" Amy shoves her back, but Karma uses the girl's own force against her, pushing her on to the bed.

Suddenly the door opened and the lights burst on, frightening both girls.

"Everything ok in here?" Mr. Ashcroft whispers.

Amy clasps her eyes shut because it's the only thing she's ever done in this situation.

"Yep." Karma rolls her eyes at Amy's regression to their sleepover days. "Just dragging this sleepy girl to bed. You know how _useless_ she gets when she's tired. Could barely find her way back home, so I invited her over."

"Oh!" Mr. Ashcroft mimes a zipped lip and closes the door, sneaking back off to the room he and his wife share down the hall.

"You're a real natural at lying kid."

If the newly lit room wasn't jarring enough, Karma pouncing on the blonde and covering her mouth with cupped hands, certainly did the trick.

The blonde gasps in fright.

"_Shut." _Karma breathes onto the hands separating their mouths_. "Up."_

Amy wriggles momentarily, then finally wrestles away. The smaller girl is surprisingly strong.

The girls end up catching their breath by the windowsill; leaning against it and talking so lowly that their whispers get caught in each other's mouths.

"Selfish?!" The blonde hisses.

" You know…our relationship has always had to be your way or no way. Yes it's hard being best friends with someone who's confessed their love for you…but I _tried_, and I adjusted because I didn't want to lose you. But when the smoke cleared and you couldn't pretend kiss me… all you ever _did_ was try to lose me! You forgot me out of spite, Amy. You forgot me because you wanted to. Me? I would have come _after_ you. I wouldn't have let the time pass—"

"—But you _did_ let time pass—"

"You know what I mean. If _you_ moved and I didn't hear back from_ you_ I'd realize something was wrong and fucking hunt you down."

"Since when does you not calling back mean 'come visit me 3000 miles away'?!"

" Since always, Amy! I—I'm just saying. I am not the only one at fault here."

"You know what," The blonde whispers after a while. "I was wrong." Her nostrils flare.

"About what?" Karma's eyes shift between both of Amy's.

"I _can_ hate you,"

She pushes by the shorter girl, making an exit—or attempting to do so before the long hair trailing behind her is pulled. Hard. Amy nearly falls backward, mouthing 'Ow!" until the grasp is released and she's able to turn around

Right into a smack. A smack much harder than the one she herself doled out earlier; it's power puts twinkles behind her eyes and spins her the fuck around.

When the she steadies, Amy catches Karma by a wall and shoves her as hard as she can. Once again, the brunette uses her force against her, smashing them both into her desk…again.

They pause.

Karma's lying on her back, sprawled over her desk and Amy's looming over her.

And suddenly they both know what they're doing. The brunette pulls her nightie over her head as the blonde crawls on top of her ravenously. They kiss ferociously. Karma tearing at Amy's clothes until she hits skin, Amy's pawing the brunette's breasts and stomach. They moan and pant into each other's mouths, constantly steadying themselves until Karma wraps her legs around Amy's waist and lets her carry her onto the bed. Now on her back, Karma gives access so the blond can kiss her deeply, letting her bite then pull a lip. She also bites her chin, neck, and chest. All while trailing her playful fingers down Karma's body. Bites turn into nibbles at the smaller girl's breasts, kisses on her nipples, until the blonde ends up licking the rest of the way to her navel.

"_Fuck_ Amy," Karma's toes curl as she whines behind a clenched jaw.

"What," the blonde sucks a hip bone with a pop.

Karma yelps in response, then exhales a shaky breath.

"But I'm so selfish," Amy smirks against her skin.

"Uh huh" Karma nods, really just affirming the other girl's actions, not listening.

"Speak up Karma," Amy's at the space between her thigh and her panty line.

"Uh…huh," Karma says dizzily, wanting more.

Amy stops.

"You're not selfish!" Karma corrects herself, whispering loudly.

"Mmm," Amy continues licking her way until she encounters wetness.

"Jesus Karma…it's spread to your thighs.._"_

Karma groans impatiently, raising her hands over her head and clawing at the headboard desperately.

"Fighting me got you this wet?"

Karma growls.

Amy giggles, "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"Amy…your fucking _voice_ right now is making me gush buckets. What do you think wrestling and slapping does...? Please just…k-keep licking,"

The blonde raises her eyebrows and does as she told. Once she encounters drenched folds, she begins licking stripes up the girl's sensitive core…just to tease. She's soon surprised by how delicious the girl is, and decides to attack the source hungrily; sucking when she knew the other girl was close.

Karma loses complete control. Her hands combing through Amy's soft wheat tresses…her entire body feeling too much and also not enough. And, well she herself didn't hear it because she'd gone off into oblivion, but as Karma climaxed she hit an octave so high, Amy had to giggle between the girl's thighs.

The brunette panted back into reality, looking, through hooded eyes, at her once best friend.

Amy, in turn, lay next to her, tenderly who removing the sweaty matted hair from her forehead.

"Well!" She sighed, "That's a first."

"Same." Karma threw her head back into the headboard.

"You are…so…fucking hot." Amy murmured, watching her.

Karma closed her eyes and smiled.

She savored the moment. "This is all I ever wanted." She said out loud…accidently.

"What?" Amy smirked, still facing the girl.

"You. Are all I ever wanted." Karma turns to her.

Once again, Amy's eyes balloon.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**

**Thank you for your patience!**

* * *

**Amy's POV**

…then she says, "But I can't have you,"

She's not wrong. She can't have me, and I definitely can't have her…right now. It's still a shitty thing to say though. Especially during the after glow; just when I finally get to openly stare at her naked body next to mine, when I get to imagine what it would be like to wake up to this .day. And I can tell she's starting to do the same thing. I can tell because instead of a burgeoning smile, like the one on my face…she's got tears welling in her eyes. It's the way we've always thought about things we can't have. I always like the possibility of getting what I want against all odds and she's always settled in to the reality of consequences.

"Karma, don't cry." My hand drifts from her hair to the tears on her flushed cheeks.

She holds my hand on her face.

"Amy…I didn't know. I'm so sorry that I didn't know."

"Know what?" I get a little panicked.

"I didn't know that what we had was… you know, _this_…until I didn't have you anymore."

Well now I'm crying. "What?" I blubber.

She scoots up, sitting to emphasize the seriousness of her words.

"You get me in ways no one else does. _No one._ Having no one else around me made me realize that the only person I could move to the far ends of the earth with is you. Because I wouldn't need anyone else. You're my family. I started thinking about how much I loved that you loved me as more than a friend. How much freedom I had to love you back…but we were so young…and I thought there was something to all these…labels. Like...when we were practicing for the threesome—"

I giggle a little at the ridiculousness of the sentence and she smiles for a second-

"-When I took off your robe and you wore that tank... And even though you wore it because you weren't sure...you smelled so good...and that's when I started to realize it was more than friend love on my end too. You in your lazy, at home PJs gave me butterflies. "

I'm smiling through my tears. Because now I get why she started crying in the first place. It was there the whole time...and now that we can have it...we can't have it.

"Alright" I say, roughly drying my tears and scrambling out of bed. "Your party's tonight and there's no crying at stoner anniversary parties,"

She giggles adorably as I pull on my clothes.

I give her a half smile and start to leave, but she gets out of bed, stark naked and grabs my face,

"I love you, Amy" she places a soft peck on my lips.

And I know she does.

* * *

Reagan doesn't ask where I've been. Reagan makes me breakfast and apologizes to me. The house is empty by the time I get back and I know she's planned it this way. Of course I forgive her. I kinda have to because I'm hoping she'll do the same for me…

All day she's needy and asking me what's wrong, as if she's the guilty one. And I guess, as far as she knows, she is. I'm somewhere else. Realizing a dream I didn't know I still had.

"The party's tonight you know," She says shyly, a few days later.

I know she wants to go.

I know we're going to go.

But I shrug.

Mostly because I've been milking this guilt trip…if we're being honest here.

She can't stop feeling bad for assuming there was something going on between me and Karma when there wasn't.

Well I mean there _was_ but only after she accused me so…you know…it's pretty much her fault. Ok no it's not.

But I figure, even if all of this blows up in my face, I might as well go big before I go home…or to hell I guess.

That's gotta be where I'm going for this charade.

* * *

We arrive to the awkward gathering and I immediately want to brush past Liam and head for the kitchen. But I can't. Reagan at some point hooked her arm in mine and I don't have the energy to break away. I walk in like a rag doll my girlfriend's been dragging around. And as we round corners, making our way to the living room, I realize that It's more than just our small circle of friends there. There are a few old friends and a few people I don't know mixed into the gathering of bodies in the living room.

Karma walks in from another room as we enter. She automatically shoots Reagan a glare when she sees her. She's not really allowed to...I'm not hers. But it still gives me the warm and tinglies.

Reagan furrows her brows, but I can see her mentally shrug it off as she starts mingling— She's always been pretty good at that; making friends where there are none. She finally loosens her arm in the process of doing so, and I'm free to escape to the kitchen.

I sigh as I enter and automatically reach for the cups.

"I love how you still know where everything is,"

She had been watching me from behind.

"Did you follow me here?" I say...almost nervously.

She doesn't answer but I can feel her smile from a few feet away.

As I turn, a few people pass through into the room. Among them are Liam, Reagan, and Shane. They don't even notice the intimacy of me and Karma's conversation. Apparently they're on a mission for shots. This always makes the masses happy. Even Reagan is a smiley mess. She happily grabs my hand and pulls me towards her so she can pour me a drink.

Karma catches my eye as she and Liam convene in a different corner. He looks to be appeasing her the same way Reagan has been with me. Not going to lie, he looks exponentially more pathetic. I swear I'm not just being mean… It's just those big sad eyes always kinda look like they're gonna cry.

I clench my jaw and turn back to Reagan.

"Y'ok?" I chuckle a bit sarcastically

"Yeah! These people are kinda rad!" She turns to me mid pour.

"Sorry...rad?" I chuckle a little harder.

She laughs and nods, knowing I'm poking fun.

"Yes rad, Sour Puss"

"I'm not a sour puss!" I nudge playfully.

And instead of making the inevitable sexual wordplay pun, She puts down the bottle and looks at me carefully. She stops time with this one stare. Reads me for a second and simply smiles and passes me a shot.

"Good" she says rather heavily. Heavy with what. I don't know. Concern? Relief? I can't tell.

But I know what she's trying to say. Like maybe we've finally gotten over whatever happened when she and the rest harangued Karma and I at her house a week ago.

I grab the shot and face Karma as we both lock eyes from across the room and down the alcohol.

I can see her partner and she can see mine. And they are both obliviously cheering us on; seeing no one else in the room and making every effort to get back on our good sides. _Idiots_, I think to myself and smirk a little. Karma shakes her head the slightest bit. She knows I'm thinking something mean. I turn away because if I don't I'm going to lose it.

The problem is that she knows me so well. It's very hard not to love that about a person, you know? So I stay away

Until I can't anymore. Until there are only about 10 of us left at the party and Reagan finally brings out the weed. I say finally because after this I can leave. This hide and go seek game Karma doesn't know we're playing is exhausting. She enters a room I leave. I leave, Reagan follows. Reagan follows, I smile and lead her into a room with more people in order to avoid conversation. Well guess who always ends up in that room. You guessed it, then the shit just starts all over again.

So yes, _finally_ to the weed. Shane and his date brought all types of prophylactics. They lay out a bong, a bubbler, and roll about 5 joints-and the quickness with which they rolled these joints leaves me mildly concerned but mostly impressed.

"I forgot how much of a weed head you are," I slur. When did I get drunk?! Shane laughs. Good, he's drunk too.

"Well, Duke and I dabble" he smirks at his boy. They nudge each Other and it puts a little knot in my stomach for a second.

We stand in a circle around the table, as is tradition when performing a cipher. As the weed supplier, Reagan is designated starter. The order we've sloppily landed in the circle is shockingly similar to that of the "Planning Dinner". Except Karma's parents aren't there -though they begged to be-and half the people around me are strangers. But just like the beginning of the dinner, all the couples are separated. Reagan looks across the circle at me and decides to be bashful and go with the bubbler. She inhales deeply though and coughs pretty hard. Duke goes for the water bong—he just recently ended a pretty successful MMA season, so he's decided to go all out. Some guy named Sherman is next. He does all three. I'm next, I remain classy and go for a joint, Karma watches me and does the same. Lauren goes for the bubbler and takes a hit and decides she wants the bong. Some girl named Tonya is already on something so when she grabs for the bubbler, she breaks it. Liam's last and he hits the water bong pretty hard. After two more goes around the circle, people have started giggling uncontrollably and suggesting pizza/sundae/ and cheesecake toppings for some imaginary place that delivers all three. But honestly, at this point, I'm starting to think this place exists. And I'm even wondering what kind of outfit the delivery person might need to wear…you know, to represent all three meals.

But suddenly everyone's laughing at something going on in the circle. And as I search face by face to see what it is, I'm already laughing because…well pretty much everything makes me laugh so hard I can't breathe at this point. Turns out the incident is happening right next to me. Karma is inhaling pretty much none of the last bit of her joint, but building it up like she's going to blow O's out of her mouth.

She's laughing, but also begging for help.

I take a loooooong hit of my joint.

"Hey!" Shane bellows—of course he catches me—"No smoking out of turn!"

I smirk as I hold my very deep breath and turn to the brunette. Karma's eyes lock on mine desperately, but the fog forming in my head let's me know I've got this covered. Her eyes are lidded and the whites are a light shade of pepto bismol, but I think she gets that I'm coming to help. I don't stop moving in until we're nose to nose. I know the circle has hushed to a silence. I look around and people start to realize what I'm going to do as I create a cupped dome around her mouth with my hands.

"Just inhale as deeply as you can," someone explains to her.

I close my eyes and blow into the hole between my hands. Our lips don't touch, but we are quite literally breathing in each other's air. And being this intimate in front of so many people—her tacitly allowing me access to her personal space…those beautiful lips…oh my God I'm turned on. So much. As I pull away, she exhales…and wouldn't you know she let's out a bevy of O's. She breathed it all in. Everything I had.

Every single person in the circle hoots and hollers at her success…Even Liam and Reagan are stupidly smiling and clapping.

I'm just laughing. I have to excuse myself from the circle I'm laughing so hard. Reagan is officially stoned out of her mind. She's about to start asking for movies so she can pass out while eating and watching one on a couch.

I'm doubled over by the foyer, cackling with tears rolling down my cheeks. Holding on to one of the bars of the banister behind me so I don't fall forward. A pair of maroon booties appear on the on the floor before me. I begin to lift my head and follow a beautiful pair of strong, smooth calves all the way up to the beginning of toned thighs, and past that to a colorful romper with a deep V collar. I get stuck there for a moment. But then I move up a delicious neck to Karma's ridiculously happy face.

She's smiling at me. Wide but with her mouth closed.

I catch my breath and look at her,

"How you feel?"

"Like there's a cloud on my forehead."

"Yeah?" I chuckle.

"I thought I'd have a lot more questions, but now that I'm actually high, I feel like I have all the answers,"

"To what?"

"Everything. Like how the sky works."

"What?!" I burst out laughing.

She does too, "I—" She takes a breath "It's true! I get it now!"

"Ok. How does it work?"

"You ever heard of a dimmer?"

At the sound of that, we both lose it.

She has no words to explain any further, and really I don't know if there's anything else to it. But it doesn't matter. We haven't laughed like this in years. This laugh where she sounds like a little girl…where it's not just a little funny, it's fucking making her lose her mind so much that she forgets the polite little laugh. And just that, the sound of her genuine delight, makes me giggle even harder.

People…who now resemble zombies…are trickling out of the living room and passing by us to get to the next logical stop after the weed's gone…the kitchen.

I'm watching them, and telling Karma about how I'm going to have to remake the cake she helped me bake before—_the_ cake—for tomorrow's official anniversary celebration.

I look back at her and she's looking up at me. Her eyes sweep from my eyes and dart down to my lips.

Instantly. I'm dripping.

"_Karma,"_ I plead.

She knows exactly why. She knows why that look makes everything impossible. But still, she looks up at me with doe eyes and says,

"What?"

I shake my head. Really I'm shaking the thoughts out.

I turn and lead us into the kitchen. As we pause at the door way, staring at our respective other halves across the room she whispers,

"I want you to kiss me,"

I hold my breath and continue to enter the room.

I have to hold this breath. Because she took it away. Because I can't exhale and walk at the same time right now. And because there is so much I want to say –well do—in response, but Reagan is a very gifted lip reader. And her eyes have not left Karma's face for a second.


	9. Chapter 9

**Amy's POV**

I wish I didn't love her more than Reagan. I wish I could stop thinking about her beautiful fucking face. How she's doing. Every second of how I plan on kissing her. Even here, right next to her, I'm missing her. So of course, when given the choice…well, I chose her.

I didn't choose this though.

She's holding my hand. And peripherally I can see her sadly looking up at me from under thick lashes.

"I'm sorry, Amy. I'm really sorry."

I shake my head.

So she keeps talking.

"I didn't mean…I didn't think it would…"

I slide her an exhausted glance, so she trails off.

We'd done this before. We'd been to central booking. We'd actually sat in this exact cell.

This was slightly more serious. And yet, this time I was the one questioning our friendship.

* * *

**Karma's POV**

I shouldn't have told Amy I wanted her to kiss me. I mean, not just because Reagan was looking directly at me, but because I wasn't being totally honest…

I didn't want her to kiss me.

I wanted to kiss _her_. Mostly in the same places she'd kissed me… I was dying to return the favor. _God._ Was I dying for it. I'm talking years of dreams about one person. The desire to make them come true is unrelenting.

It wasn't just finding out that she loved me, though. That's not when I knew I felt the same way. It was after that. When I started hating anyone else she'd find herself involved with. When I started calling her mine every time we got drunk and anyone else approached her. Those times I called her over for no reason, just because I knew she had something plans with Reagan…I was evil.

I was in love.

She'd been mine alone for so long that I didn't just get jealous… I got territorial. And when it stopped working I got mad. It was like…_unfair_ to me that I had to share. It was unfair that she put someone ahead of me.

…of course…now I see.

She'd always had to share. I'd always made her wait. Keeping myself "safe" by having a boy at bay, but I couldn't hide anymore.

* * *

**Amy POV**

Of course I ruined my panties at the sound of her telling me she wanted me to kiss her. I'm not going to pretend that the thought of her wanting me that badly did nothing to me. That shit's hot. But at the same time, I didn't move a muscle... I think because Reagan pretty much hurdled a kitchen counter to attack.

She was nose to nose with Karma before I could think of reacting. But Karma was ready. She had the deadliest weapon and probably a sure fire way to escalate the situation. The girl was equipped with a smirk. It was the single sexiest thing I'd seen since…well a few days ago…but holy shit. The amount of confidence she held in that one small gesture…_fuck_

"What's wrong, Reagan?" She mocked, glaring unflinchingly into Reagan's cold stare.

"Before. I do. Anything," She growled, " I just want to confirm, that you just asked _my girlfriend_ to kiss you."

"I didn't ask. I told her I wanted her to. There was no _question_ about it."

Karma ducked. She knew that would …well...pack a punch. So she slid behind Reagan and used the force of the blow to push her to the ground. The girl was fast. But Reagan stuck out a foot and tripped her into a China closet. Karma's parents were going to mad…those dishes were like hand picked from China…the only ostentatious thing they owned.

I'm guessing it was at the sound of those many crashing plates and the resulting s yells that the neighbors called the police.

By the time the officers knocked and announced themselves from the other side of the door, Reagan had chased Karma upstairs. So when the red-haired girl came down alone, I was confused.

"Who's that?" She ran towards me out of breath. "Is that really them?"

I tried to respond but she sprinted across the room. Only then did I realize I was the only person still around.

Everyone else must've noticed the lights and made it out the back door. Karma opened the door politely.

"Where's Reagan?" I whispered.

"She heard the sirens and ran like a little p—"

"Is this the Ashcroft residence?" One officer asked.

Karma nodded.

"Do you understand this house is still on our watch list from previous drug charges?"

"No…but I guess I'm not surprised…" Karma said as they let themselves in.

The cop and his partner stopped at the living room with their backs to us.

"And do you know how your parents stay out of jail?"

Karma and I shake our heads.

"They're not dumb enough to leave paraphernalia lying around." The cops separate and reveal the many dime bags, bongs, and many nugs splayed on the table.

"_Fuck,"_ Karma drops her head.

* * *

**Karma's POV**

So we get cuffed. And in the back of the car she asks me again what happened to Reagan…I lie and tell her that I forced her to get out…joking about not knowing her rap sheet.

She lies to me too. Tells me Liam left before the police came. I know it's a lie because I watched him from an upstairs window, tripping over himself as he raced through the backyard ...which is how I knew the police were there in the first place.

* * *

"Do you wanna talk now?" I ask Amy from the other side of the otherwise empty cell.

"I don't."

"Why are you mad at _me_?"

"I'm sorry…was this someone else's fault? Did someone else order a—" She whispers, "_weed—_ party to be had in their honor?"

"I know…I said I'm sorry. It was dumb—"

"This isn't regular dumb, Karma…This is like…like everything you've done since you've gotten home. Just like…a completely different person."

I sigh and get up slowly to walk to her. She looks up at me and I reach out for her hands.

She rolls her eyes, "So corny," She sighs.

"I'm serious, Amy!" I whine. She stands up and slaps her hands into mine.

"Amy…I had…a _really_ good time the other night."

She blushes.

"…Like…the best time I've had in …ever…And I know all of this seems strange to you…but I meant it when I constantly think about you."

"Karma? You're…_married._ I'm in a committed relationship of 6 years…like, what do you really expect to happen?"

"I don't—"

Her hands slip out of mine and she starts pacing. "Because now…because you're ready…I'm supposed to drop everything? How can I even trust anything you say?"

"Because Reagan left you! Because Liam left me! Because… we are all we ever have…"

"No Karma." She turns around and glares at me. "I love you. I've loved you and been in love with you…but I honestly can't go there again. You _think_ you want this. But I'm not trashing what's left of our friendship for some kind of lesbian fantasy you think you want…I'm sorry I ever…took it there. I started thinking…"

I close my eyes and fall into a bench.

"I started thinking about it," She continues. "And I should never have…done that…with you. I led you on. I'm not looking to break up with Reagan and you are definitely not looking to—"

"How do you know what I want, Amy?!"

"What?" She exhales.

"You don't know what I want…" I start shaking my head and crying. "Every time I see you with Reagan I want to claw her fucking eyes out. She makes it _so_ clear that she really really really doesn't want to marry you it physically makes me ill. Because… I…"

There is a very long pause.

"…want to…"

"…want to _what_, Karma."

"W— want to be with you for the rest of my life. Just like we planned."

She cocks her head back, "You. Want to marry me?"

I take a deep breath. Because I want to say yes so fast that I feel like she won't believe me. So instead, I went slowly. "We were married the minute I called you my soulmate, Amy."

"But… you completely shut me out…you stopped talking to me for three years."

"I just didn't know how to tell you…that I'm…in love with you. Liam and I… We don't…get along. We never have…and it has nothing to do with money. We were basically just fucking—"

"Ew."

"—but now we don't even do that anymore…we have nothing in common. And he knows it."

She's looking at me now. She hasn't blinked since I started talking and we've both ended up on benches across this square of a room, facing each other.

"What are you saying, Karma?" She asks carefully.


	10. Chapter 10

**Amy's POV**

She crouches in front of me and puts my hair behind my ears, then drapes the ends across my shoulders; just like she always does when she's going to kiss me. She smiles a little and leans in, searching for a good place to place it. She goes right and gently places both of her lips on mine. Presses down tenderly…so soft. And her face smells like my moisturizer. I love that. She pulls away after a long, warm, closed mouth kiss. Her hands make their way to my cheeks and now we're nose to nose.

"I'm saying," She whispers, " I'd do anything for you."

Her eyes are darker than mine. You could argue that we've both got green orbs. But hers are deep, vast... like emeralds. And when she looks at me from this close I can see the midnight of her lashes frame them like forests. She's always been this beautiful. Always always just needed a smile to leave me weak—

"Amy? Did you hear what I said?"

I snap out of it. "I—I—yeah I heard. I just—"

"You can't honestly be surprised?"

"I can…" I lean back against the wall and look up to the ceiling.

She stands, " You never thought it was strange that I would fall apart if we weren't ok? Constantly needed to repair every inch of our relationship? What does that sound like to you?"

I stare up into nothingness a little longer. "It…it sounds like us, Karma. That's just…always been us."

She steps into my line of sight. Pretty much standing in a straddle over my seated lap.

"Yeah. Us. The us where you fell in love with me."

"Yes. Thanks for that."

"…You're embarrassed?" She steps away.

"A little. Yeah. Unrequited love does that to a person." I follow her with my eyes.

"Please don't be embarrassed, Amy. I'm not."

"Well of course you're not! _ I _was the one constantly pining after _you_, remember? I don't just turn my attraction on and off…" I stand and continue,

"What you're thinking of right now is how you loved me. But you were never _in love_ with me. You think you can just make out with me—. "

"—Um you made out with my—"

"—I said that was a mistake!—"

"…Was it though...?"

"Karma! Let me finish!"

She turns to me and stomps a boot.

I pause, caught off guard, "What… the fuck?"

"You think you can just tell me how I feel? You think that's ok?! You think I'm just 'turning on' some attraction that was never there before?"

I shrug, "I think you're curious. And looking for love in a place where you've always been able to find it."

Karma shakes her head and looks at the ground. "I really fucked you up, huh?"

I sigh and fidget, "What do you mean…?"

"You don't even trust that I love you…or that I've ever genuinely been in love with you…like," She sits across the room. "Do you think I've…_used_ you for some convenient ego boost this whole time?"

There is a silence. It's a little too long. And she ends up sitting in the bench across the room. Somehow, I'm left feeling guilty. But just as I'm about to say something…she inhales, and quietly says, "Sorry."

I tilt my head.

"I get it, " She continues. "I see how it can look that way… whenever I was sad…I pretty much made you hold me all night…even after I knew how hard that was for you."

She places her elbows on her knees and hangs her head. "But you _have_ to know—you _have to know_— that that was not what it was."

I frown, "Karma,"

She looks up, "Amy. You are my first thought. Every morning, for as long as I can remember. I think about your face the last time I saw it. I wonder what you're doing. When I'm going to see you again…even when I knew it would only be in a few minutes…or even when you were right there in my bed…ok? No boy…no man...no one has ever made me feel that way. I was never trying to lead you on…I just…just _needed_ you. The boys were experiments. _You've_ always been the real thing. That's why I always come back to you…You were never just my best friend. You're the only I wanted to be with. Ever."

I think I lost my breath. It's coming in short and quick. _Oh my God._ _I'm going to pass out. I'm going to—_

"Deep breaths, Amy. Deeeeep."

I nod my head and finally swallow.

"You ok?"

I shake my head as my breath comes back evenly. "I feel like…are you saying…the whole time I was trying not to be in love with you…"

Karma laughs a little, "Yeah," she smirks " Me too."

"It's not funny," I smile.

"A little. It is." She nods her head.

Now I'm giggling. "Come here,"

She obeys; walking slowly to where I'm seated, and suddenly falling to her knees once she gets to me.

Her head's in my lap and she's hugging my legs.

I pet her hair away from her face.

"I love you, Karma. And I missed you. And the only way I could stand the time away from you was to be mad. But seeing you again…is like…"

She looks up at me, "So good."

I shiver. "Karma, your…your chin…"

She grins slyly…suddenly I feel hands dragging their way up my calves…to the sides of my thighs and suddenly resting on my hips.

"What's wrong?" She presses her chin harder into the crevice between my legs.

"_Ooooooh_"

"Hmm" She carefully unbuttons my jeans. "I think maybe this will help."

It doesn't. At the site of my panties…just the waistband of my panties…she bites her lip. And the sight of _that_ well I moan my way through a small orgasm. And at the _sound_ of that…she basically rips off my pants.

"I've said it before, and I'll say it again. You smell. _so_ _good_."

"_Please Karma." _

She's kneeling there. Between my legs. Looking at the wet spot on my underwear like she doesn't know where she should take her first bite. Because by the looks of it, if she had her way, her first bite would be everywhere. And I don't know if you've ever had anyone look at..or I guess kind of _into _ you that way… but imagine this person is someone you've dreamt about. For. Years.

let's just say…the wet spot became significantly larger.

She starts by licking me through the fabric. Like a cat. Long and slow.

* * *

**Karma's POV**

I slowly roll down her panties. What a cutie…old hard ass Amy wears the softest pink lace underneath it all.

"I don't know how I waited this long, baby" I whisper. "You're so smart…funny…sweet…" I look up at her face. "and sexy,"

"_Karma_" She whines.

"Can you spread your legs for me, Amy?"

"Holy shit," She breathes as she obeys.

I lick my lips and bite the bottom one as she does.

"Karma…you really want this don't you?"

"God _yes,_ Amy…I've fantasized about _this_ for so. So. So. Long. You drive me crazy."

She's shivering and trying to hold herself on to the bench.

"The way you dress," I place a kiss on her inner thigh. "The way your lips move when you talk." Another kiss. "God Amy, even the sound of your footsteps gets me excited." One last kiss.

I look up at her before I dive in. She's smiling down at me. Her fingers are softly raking through my hair lovingly.

I blink slowly and smirk. Because this moment is so much better than my imagination.

I put my lips on her folds, just as gently as I kissed her lips earlier.

"_Please,"_ she whines. I can tell she's dong her best not to pull my face further into her.

So I lick. That's when she starts mumbling and pretty much collapses into the bench. I surprise her with one, then two fingers and a thumb strumming her stiff bundle of nerves while I continue to lick aggressively.

The yelping starts quietly. But it gets faster and louder until finally she squeals my name. My pants are now a mess and I'm rolling through my own orgasm as I pull my mouth off of her, but keep my fingers inside. I haven't touched myself. But as usual…Amy has made me wet just by saying my name.

"Oh….MyGOD" she sighs heavily. "Oh my Goooooooooooood"

I lick my lips and pull my fingers out of her. As I slip them into my mouth her eyes balloon.

"Wh—Where'd you learn to…_Karma Jesus_"

"Mmmm sorry. You taste better than you smell."

"_Fuck._"

"I watch a lot of porn Amy. _A lot_. You keep me horny 24/7 So."

"_Hot_…I guess that explains why no one's ever made me…um…like….it's all over your face…"

"I know."

"Holy shit."

I lazily wipe my face and sit next to her. She is pretty much all the way reclined with her legs draped spread eagle.

"Watching you want me…is like…a thousand times more stimulating than porn, though."

Amy starts chuckling. "So you just go home and double click that mouse all night huh?"

"Like you wouldn't believe…"

"_Ohhh_" She turns her head and looks at me through half lidded eyes. "I want details," She growls, coming in close.

As I lean in to kiss her, soft shoes click somewhere in a not so distant hallway. This time we both hear it…. There is no culmination to that imminent afterglow make out session. Instead she pulls up her pants. I do my best to hide the evidence in mine…and all over my face and hair….

Just in time as a woman in a suit approaches with a prison guard.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thank you so much for all of your lovely patience**

* * *

She's a fast talking lady. Fucking gorgeous, so she has the right to be really straightforward. She doesn't even introduce herself before saying,  
"Girls what does it smell like in here? It smells in here."  
She knows what it smells like.  
"Jesus did you girls just-Are you-Is that what this is about? We can't go for this 'innocent' angle if you're cheating on your significant others."  
"Angle? What are-sorry, who are you?" Amy steps up.  
"I'm your attorney," The woman turns to Karma. "There's been an on going drug investigation on your parents, but they've been pretty smart about not getting caught with enough weed to be indicted. Would you believe the amount you gals had on the table was just enough to prove intent to sell?""Of course it was," mumbles Amy.  
"What are you talking about?!" Karma squeals. "No, this isn't how it goes. We get held here, post bail leave…. and end up getting a warning."  
"Ladies...your bail is 5,000 dollars. Karma, this is an attempt to get your parents to come in. Basically this is no longer a misdemeanor. You're being held for a felony based on priors."  
"…But we're not the criminals here. "  
"Well Karma. You're not a kid anymore. It was your house, and there were minors at that party. Amy, you were fingered as the dealer."  
"What?! " Amy stands. "How is that a crime? It was like one…two times—"  
"Jesus Amy. Mind out of the gutter. Fingered; meaning someone literally _pointed_ to you, singled you out for selling drugs...Seriously, have we not watched enough Law and Order?"  
"Oh. Sorry".

* * *

Amy is up last in the morning. As she gets dressed sleepily, looks around an empty cell knowing Karma's another court appearance, and yawns as their lawyer approaches alone.

Vivian is her name. She's tall, slim, and has soft chestnut curls. Her face is angular. Undeniable beautiful, as previously stated, but harsh. She watches Amy get dressed and brings an arm around the girl's waist to straighten her skirt for her.  
"Karma was released," She says exhaling nonchalantly as she stands up straight.  
"Sorry, what?" Amy turns to make eye contact.

"Yeah, she cut a deal early this morning. Her parents turned themselves in."

Amy shakes her head. "Wh-wat?"

Vivian shrugs and walks to the other side of the steel bars of the cell, shutting them behind her. "Time to start thinking about that angle, Blondie."

The girl is blindsided.

For days Amy does not leave her cell. She lies, instead, under a bench on the far side of the room thinking about how many times she's going to let Karma do this to her. For a second she thinks…forever…but then she shakes her head. _No_. _I've done this. I've fallen out of love with her. I've been mad at her…it's got to be easier than going through this another time. More disappointment. More being left behind. _She steadies herself. Makes up her mind; this is new _new_ Amy. This one is Angry. Not sad. Strong. And unwavering.

* * *

On the third day, a pair of strong bronze legs appear by her face. The stems end in a pair of maroon pumps. Vivan.

"Your parents are here, My So Called Life."

"Really?!" Amy brings her head out to the light.

"Yep. Up and at 'em, come on!...Wow…still wearing the same skirt, huh?"

"Yes _Vivian._ I don't know if you've noticed, but I've been hurting? My best friend kind of just left me here to rot?"

"Best…friend. Right well. At least you've got your parents."

Vivian pulls Amy to her feet and escorts her to the visitor's room, where she sits the girl down at an empty table and rushes out without explanation. The blonde watches her leave, turning to whisper questions as she went.

When the girl turned back to face forward, there was Karma.

Amy jumps in her seat.

"Hi," The brunette whispers, looking up from underneath her lashes.

Amy stares at her, unblinking.

"I know, I know," Karma continues. "It's fucked up, and I just…I didn't have time to explain because it all happened so quickly and it was out of my con—"

"Why are you out and I'm still here?" Amy cuts her off impatiently.

"Well, technically we have two separate cases."

"I DIDN'T—" Amy lowers her voice "I didn't sell the weed," She hisses. "I didn't do anything."

"I know, I know Baby," Karma reaches for a hand.

The other girl pulls both of her hands off of the table between them, out of reach.

Karma's hands fiddle with each other instead. "Amy. They can't find Reagan. And there's no proof that it was her and not you…I don't even know how your name got thrown in there—"

"Why are you even here Karma? Like what are you doing? Are you going to help me, or are you just going to keep listing things I already know?" There are angry tears welling in the blonde's eyes.

"Amy please," The smaller girl pleads. "Of course I'm here to help. I love you. I still want to—"

Suddenly Liam enters the room from the door behind Karma.

Amy's eyes widen. "Are you fucking _kidding_ me?!"

Karma turns to follow her line of sight…though she knows where she'll end up.

"He's just my ride," She whispers turning to face Amy again.

Liam approaches now, throwing a glance at Karma. "What she means is, we're working things out. I'm still your husband. And Amy…I'm really sorry you're still in here but..." And now his eyes smile just a little bit "You shouldn't've done what you did"

"What?!" The blonde just about yelps. The guard glares at her.

Amy puts her hand up apologetically, and begins to whisper harshly,

"You're the one who _asked_ REAGAN to get you drugs!"

Liam shakes his head "I don't remember that. What I do remember is you having secret dates with my wife. I also remember you seducing her in front of me... telling her to kiss you—"

"Was this before or after you ran away from the police like a little bitch?" Amy rises.

"Amy." Karma says sternly, and doesn't look away until the taller girl sits back down. She then turns to Liam "Liam, you know _I_ asked _her_ to kiss me. _I_ fought Reagan. And we've already talked about this. I don't want to be with you, and I've already asked multiple times for a divorce. We are not working. We've never worked."

"You know what? The only reason it isn't working is because of that," He points to Amy "That right there. And we keep ending up right back here...this same old issue. Even in New York! It was all about Amy. And I have no interest in participating in this same old conversation. So...Amy, I know you've got no parents. No family. No girlfriend. And I know with out Reagan...there's just no hope for your case, but I can't help you. I won't. That lawyer? That was me. And just like you didn't care enough about me to leave Karma alone? To not lie to my...fucking...face about this whole charade?" He's turning red, "Well I don't care enough about you to get you out of here. Why would I help you get out anyway? We need a fresh start. And the only way to do that is to divorce ourselves from you. Not each other."

Amy closes her eyes tight and growls,

"Get him out of here Karma,"

"I'll be in the car." He barks, already turning away.

There is very loaded silence in which Amy's eyes remain closed and her breath is shallow.

"Once a Booker….huh?" Karma finally says, awkwardly.

Amy opens her eyes and clenches her jaw, staring daggers at the girl.

"Sorry. That was stupid. What I mean is," Karma crouches down beside her, "Don't worry. I'm not going to let him hurt you. We'll be fine" for just a second, Amy let's the girl rest her hand on her knee.

The blonde doesn't have the strength to push her away.

"Just leave," Amy then gets up and walks to security so that they can escort her back to her cell.

The smaller girl watches her disappear with a sigh.

* * *

"What do you mean 'why did I drive you here', Liam?! You tell me! Why did you, as my supposed husband, drive me to see my best friend?"

"I think we both know at this point she is no longer your best friend"

"So then what is she Liam? If you're so quick to acknowledge that she's not my best friend, why won't you acknowledge the fact that I don't want to be with you anymore?"

"Because this is classic you, Karma! You're just molding to whatever is convenient. You always have. But I actually love you. And I won't let you keep doing this."

"BullSHIT Liam."

"She was being paid to make our anniversary cake, Karma. You don't think it's at all fucked up that she had no qualms about being such a hypocrite? Helping us celebrate the milestone while destroying everything that came before it?...It's diabolical" He trails off.

"What about what I did? You don't think that says anything about me? About _us_?"

Liam pulls over even though they are minutes away from Karma's parents' house. He keeps his hands on the wheel for a long time, but does not blink.

"What do I think….that says about us…" He finally exhales.

Karma nods cautiously. Hoping he's finally turned a corner.

"I mean it when I say I love you," He suddenly faces her.

Her brows go up to her hair line and she sighs, "I know….and I will always…_care_ …about you—"

"_Because_ I love you. I want what's best for you. And I honestly don't think Amy has ever been good for you. Ever."

"…What are you saying?"

"I'm saying…you have two options: I will grant you the divorce, if you testify against her—"

"ARE YOU FUCKING—"

"_Or_ you can stay with me, and I will continue to pay Vivian, who could close Amy's case with her hands behind her back. Even given the circumstances…Vivian's a damn good lawyer. But if you're with me Karma." He turns his full body to hold her hand. "If you're with me. You are with _me_. You are giving us a chance. You are not making any contact with Amy from the minute you make up your mind."

Karma shakes her head, finally rips her hand out of his and gets out of the car. She slams the door, and through the open car window she says, "You're a psycho, Liam Booker."

"Just think about what you want."

* * *

POV amy

"What the _fuck _Vivian,"

I watch her shrug and take off her blazer as she relaxes onto a bench. "Sorry. Liam pays me. He tells me to have her speak to you, and I make it happen. He knew you wouldn't see them any other way."

"You're not sorry."

"No, Amy, I'm not. And you know why I'm not?"

She uncrosses then recrosses her legs. And I lose eye contact.

"_Because_," She drags it out.

I snap my eyes back to her…and she's smirking.

"Amy, She stands up and her pencil skirt has ridden up. She walks right up to me and crosses her arms. She knows with me seated and her standing…and her skirt crumpled that way…

"I'm not here…to get you off." She finally pulls it down and chuckles.

"S-so what _are_ you here for?"

"I'm here for whatever Liam Booker tells me to do, and if that means getting you out of here, then that's what I'll do. But if he stops paying me tomorrow—"

"What? Why would he—"

She shrugs, "I don't know, Blondie " She holds the cell door open to let herself out.

I stand though. Walk to her as she stands between my cell and the hallway.

She smirks and looks me up and down.

It clicked when she straightened my skirt. Liam Stupid Booker hired a lesbian lawyer. And no matter how much he pays her…I can give her what she wants…or at least pretend. You don't think I knew he was paying for all this? That was no public defender. Public defenders don't wear pencil skirts and sexy fucking cream blouses. They don't own the kind of heels that look like they were made for those ridiculous legs. And neither Karma's parents nor mine have the means for Vivian's caliber of …expertise.

Of course I took matters into my own hands.


End file.
